


Just A Bad Dream

by Aleutaer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i dont know what im doing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutaer/pseuds/Aleutaer
Summary: Catra has a nightmare back to when she was chipped and fighting Adora.  except not all of it was part of the dream
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Just A Bad Dream

“There is no need for you to suffer, Adora… “

Catra dragged her claw along Adoras jawline as she held her from behind, grinning as she heard Adora’s breath hitch from the touch. Adora shook her head, elbowing Catra in the stomach hard enough she was free from her grasp.   
  
“Catra, this isn't you!”   
  
Neon green eyes stare back at her. “Join us, Adora. Join Prime and be free! “ Catra ran at her, swinging her fist, barely missing as Adora dodged it. She didn't want to fight Catra, she didnt want to hurt her anymore than whats already been done. She stumbled back out of reach from another fist from the cat. She may not want to hurt Catra, but she was running out of options, not to mention places to run on the white platform they stood on. Adora bit her lip and swung, cracking Catra in the jaw.   
  
“Listen to me, you have to sto-” Adora gasped as a knee met her stomach. She didn't have the time to react to stop her. She stumbled back, losing her footing as Catra came toward her.  _ Shit. _

  
“Catra, please!” Adora pleaded, hoping she’d get through to her.  _ Something _ has to get through to her to stop this. She scooted until the platform met her back and she had nowhere else to go. Catra chuckled as she walked over.   
  
“Looks like you have nowhere left to go, Adora.” Catra grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward her, straddling her so she couldn't get away again. Baby blue eyes met the neon greens Catra was sporting, slowly becoming wide with fear.    
  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of..” Catra slid her hands up Adoras sides and slithered over her chest until her claws met her neck _. _ Adoras breath got caught as she felt Catras fingers slide around her throat. She grabbed at her hands, trying to pull them away.   
  
“Don’t do this please!”   
  
“Why should I stop for you?” Catra smirked, tightening her grip.”You never stopped for me..” Panic was starting to set in and Adora was trying to control her breathing, trying to keep calm and think of a way out of this. Was she really going to let this happen?    
  
“C-catra..” Adora squeezed her eyes shut as Catra began digging her claws into her flesh. She dug her nails into the back of Catras hands, clawing at them as she could hear her pulse become louder in her ears.

  
  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  


Catra’s eyes snapped open as she felt her hands burning; but what she wasn't expecting to see was Adora below her, gasping for air under her grasp.    
  
“Adora!” she screamed as she let go, crawling away frantically, falling off the bed and into the floor. Adora coughed, holding her neck as she sat up. Catra stopped crawling when her back hit the corner. It happened again; she hurt Adora and thats all she was capable of. She bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her tail around her ankles. She shouldn't have been rescued. Adora should have just left her with Horde Prime, she didn't deserve to be ali-   
  
“Catra..”    
  
Catra blinked and looked up, Adora kneeling in front of her, carefully reaching for a hand before Catra pulled it away.    
  
“No, don't...I-I’ve done nothing but hurt you, Adora, I-”   
  
“It was a nightmare, Catra, it’s okay.” Adoras voice softened. She had nightmares before where Adora was able to wake her up by pulling her close in her sleep to calm down her thrashing. They didn't mention the nightmares to anyone, mostly because Catra didn't want anyone to know what was going on. It made her feel.. _ weak _ .    
Adora watched Catra as she could see she was beginning to break down. She scoot around to Catras side and pulls her close as tears welled up in her two toned eyes, gently stroking her short mane.    
  
“..why are you doing this?” Catras voice was hoarse from holding back the pain that was built up inside her chest. “How can you be okay with me nearly strangling..” her voice caught as the wave of emotion hit her fully. Adora pulled her to her close into her lap to hold her, resting her chin on her head as Catra sobbed into her shoulder. She sighed some as she felt claws graze her back from where she was clinging to her. Adora was afraid to lose her again; not from something she would end up doing that would drive Catra away, but the opposite. Catra felt like shes not good enough, like she wasn't going to do anything but cause her pain. Neither of them were innocent in the matter, but they had to learn. Now was the time to fix this. They had to.    
Adora kissed the top Catras head as she felt the sobbing from her lover begin to subside.    
  
“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at Catra as she pulled away to wipe her eyes.   
  
“I guess..not really..” She was avoiding eye contact.   
A gentle, calloused hand reached up, cupping Catras cheek to lift her head up so Adora could look into her eyes.    
“I know how you feel, but I’m not going to leave you because of something like this. It takes time but we can-  _ will  _ work on this together, and I’m not letting you go anywhere. You cant get away from me that easily.” a light smile crossed her lips.   
  
Catra stared back at her before finally letting out a small sigh, resting her forehead against Adoras.   
“You’re such an idiot..”   
“I know”   
Adora leaned in, brushing her lips across Catras before closing the gap, kissing her softly. She felt a tail curl around her ankle and a quiet purr fill the air between them. She smiled beneath the kiss, tugging Catras bottom lip as she pulled away just enough.   
“I love you” she whispered, sliding her hands around Catra’s waist, who let out a slight gasp at the touch. She had been so upset with herself and what happened, she wasn't expecting much affection after the fact.    
She opened her eyes to look into Adoras, getting lost in them for a moment.  
"I love you, too."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please forgive me if its a little rough. i'd also like to thank everyone in my discord for motivating me to write. i missed it


End file.
